


Fragments - Avengers

by Kaelyan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaelyan/pseuds/Kaelyan
Summary: Recueil de drabbles du collectif NoName dont le but est d'écrire 100 mots en 7 minutes à partir d'un mot fourni par un participant. Un texte par chapitre. Attention à chaque note d'auteur ! Multi-persos, multi-pairings, multi-rating.





	1. Code

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de « Avengers » appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.
> 
> Date : 17 mai 2018  
> Genre : humor  
> Rating : K+  
> Thème : code (Haru-carnage)  
> Nombre de mots :108

* * *

Tony devait trouver ce code. Il était un putain de génie, bordel ! Il ne pouvait pas être bloqué devant un ordinateur, et certainement pas celui de Captain-Archaïque qui n'y connaissait rien en informatique... il réfléchit encore. Un simple de mot de passe. Ça ne devait pas être difficile... il réessaya toutes les déclinaisons de Buck, Bucky et James qu'il trouva. Ça  _devait_  être en rapport avec son de petit ami...

Il sortit du bureau, déconfit, mais avec une idée en tête.

Lorsque le soldat revint, s'installa et tapa " _TillTheEnd_ " avec deux doigts, Tony, derrière la caméra de surveillance, soupira. Il  _savait_ que ça avait un rapport avec Barnes...

* * *

 


	2. Galipette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date : 30 mai 2018  
> Genre : Humor / Romance  
> Rating : K+  
> Thème : Galipettes (Elizabeth M. Holmes)  
> Nombre de mots : 108

* * *

Ils étaient dans la maison de campagne des Stark, pour Noël.

« Loki, s’il te plaît, souffla l’ingénieur. »

« Qu’est-ce ça change ? C’est moi, c’est tout, marmonna L’autre. »

« Justement, si c’est toi, ça ne doit pas te poser de problème. »

« Humain stupide, coutumes stupides... très bien, » soupira-t-il en montrant sa véritable apparence et gelant l’eau de la mare à ses pieds. « Pourquoi était-ce si important de geler cette eau ? »

« Je me fiche de l’eau. Mais je voulais voir qui tu étais vraiment. »

Il se renfrogna mais demanda.

« Et ? »

« Et j’ai encore plus envie de faire des galipettes avec toi sous cette forme. »

« Stark ! » s’exclama-t-il, outré

* * *

 


End file.
